The Red Strokes
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a Sciles AU. Scott applies to be a firefighter at Stiles Stabler's father's firehouse. Stiles and Lydia are Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson's children, that's where SVU comes in. My OC that's Scott's twin is also in the fic, and is dating Jackson. Scott is older than Stiles and has a child with Kira. Who passed away previously to this fic. May be a bit slow burnish.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of **__SVU_ _**and **__Teen Wolf_ _**do not belong to me. This is an idea that I have no idea where it came from. But I am determined to get Sciles fics out there. There aren't enough. This will be dark, Scott and his identical twin Dusty were raised by Rafe And we all know how he was. Especially in **__my __**fics. I'll stop explaining and on we go!**_

The Red Strokes

By Julia

Stiles Stabler was whistling as he entered the fire station his dad Elliot worked at, he had brought him lunch. Beacon Hills was like Mayberry, not much was needed in the way of fire prevention. He halted when he saw the hottest guy that he'd ever seen. Sexy black curls, a thin, taute body, a few tats, and a stroller with a baby girl in it in front of him. Stiles went up to him. He always helped with the new recruits. Or baby drop offs. "I'm Stiles. Can I help you?" Stiles' breath was taken aback by the melted dark chocolate in this guy's eyes. So gorgeous. And Stiles felt like he could see wisdom, pain, things like that. What had happened to this guy? Stiles leaned down to the baby girl, who was sucking on a teething ring. "And who are you?" Stiles was taken aback by how much she looked like the guy. She had to be his. She just looked back at him coolly.

Scott wished Dusty had come with him. Being a thief could only get you so far. Dusty was his identical twin brother. You could tell them apart after you got to know them, their tats were different. Scott McCall looked at Stiles. You could tell that this kid hadn't gone through anything like he and Dusty had. "I'm here to see if you've got any job openings. I finally…. I need a job." Scott didn't want to go into why he needed it. "And this is Elizabeth. My daughter." Kira Yukimura, Scott's ex, was her mother. Scott missed her. But she'd passed away in the fire Rafe had set. Rafe was his abusive father.

The fact that Scott had a daughter was something that surprised Stiles. "Your name?" Stiles asked, and Scott told him he was Scott McCall. Stiles nodded. "Okay. Let me find my dad, Elliot. He can get you the form." Stiles wondered what had been done to Scott. Clearly, something had. Stiles knew how to read people. Before he could call out for his father, he was coming down from upstairs. "Oh, Dad, this is Scott. He wants to fill out an application." He knew they _did_ have an opening, but he knew that his dad wouldn't want him to say that part out loud. Stiles kept his gaze on Scott as he filed out the app, Elliot was talking gibberish to Elizabeth in the stroller. He'd walked up just a few moments ago.

Scott was filling out this app, really hoping he'd get the job. They needed to make more money than they were with Dusty stripping and stealing and Scott working in a diner. He and Dusty had finally turned 18, and so they could leave living with their father. Their mother and sister had died eight years ago and it had been hell ever since. Being abused in every way possible had been their lives. They couldn't have tried to report it because Rafe was an FBI big wig. They both knew that Rafe would be able to bury anything they claimed. Scott filled out the app as quickly as he could, Dusty was watching Elizabeth for him while Scott worked. He handed the completed form to Mr. Stabler. "Please consider me, I really need this job and I really want to help people." Scott told him, and ten he moved to Elizabeth, who was giggling and flushed from smiling. Scott looked at Stiles and his father, and he gave them both a half smile and thanked them for making Liz smile and laugh. Then he said goodbye and headed out with Lizzie. She demanded juice, and Scott pulled out her sippy cup and gave it to her before calling Dusty. He needed to make sure Dusty could still watch Liz. When his brother answered, he said, "Please tell me you can still watch Lizzie. I really don't want to call that Erica girl. She really doesn't pay attention to Liz. You do, even with Jacks over."

"Yes, I'm home now." Dusty said. "And Jacks _is_ coming over after work." Jackson Whittemore was Dusty's boyfriend. "But you know that Lizzie will be okay with us." Dusty, Scott, and Jackson had a band. They wanted to do something with music. Struggling artists, so cliché . Dusty didn't know why Scott was so worried about money. Dusty did very well as a stripper. He wasn't a thief anymore, not like his brother thought he was. Dusty was at the moment working on some song lyrics. They were only able to practice every few weeks because Scott insisted on helping pay the rehearsal space fees.

Letting out a breath, Scott said, "Great. I'll be there in five. Just finished at the firehouse." That was a job Scott was _really_ wanting to get. He could stop working at the diner. Scott thought for a moment about Stiles. The other boy had seemed incredibly attracted to Scott. Scott didn't want a relationship. It was a miracle he'd been able to have one with Kira for two years. Every time sex was brought up, Scott got wigged out. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to have sex without an issue. He and Dusty spoke a bit more and they hung up. Scott and Dusty were closer than most twins, because of what they had gone through.

A couple of days later, Stiles was at home with his sister Lydia, and their mother Olivia. Elliot was working. Lydia was reading a _Vogue_ in the living room, and Olivia was making some booties for a neighbor's baby. Stiles was in the kitchen, working on making dinner. Olivia was a great mom, but she wasn't the best cook. He was working on lasagna. This is when Lydia joined him in the kitchen. Stiles looked at her. "What?" He asked, knowing she had a reason for coming in here to talk to him. They were born nine months apart, but Lydia was a genius so she'd been moved up to Stiles' grade. Stiles wasn't one to be insecure though, and was fine with it.

Brushing long red hair behind her shoulder, Lydia scrutinized her older brother. They were close. They talked all the time. They were also both LGBT. She leaned on the counter. "What's up with that guy who applied to Daddy's work?" She had noticed that Stiles had been obsessed with him and he'd only known the guy three days. "And Mom and Daddy will kill you, he's got a kid. He's 18, with a GED. You're supposed to go to college. You can't go falling for this guy." Elliot had hired Scott that morning and Lydia had noticed how glad her brother was about it. That's when the door off the kitchen opened from outside, bringing Carrie Hale, her girlfriend. "Babe." Lydia grinned.

Stiles was putting the lasagna together. "Nothing's up, Lyds." Stiles said, after Carrie and Lydia had kissed hello. Stiles knew that his baby sister wasn't going to believe him. She always saw through the bullshit. Stiles added a layer of sauce and felt female eyes on him. "Say whatever you want, ladies, but I know what I feel." The fact that Scott had a child hadn't escaped his eyesight. Stiles also knew that Lydia was right about their parents. They would _not_ like it if Stiles started dating Scott. They'd actually been hinting that he should date his best friend, Alex Argent. He'd tried to tell them it wasn't happening.

Getting a soda, Carrie watched him. "You need to stop with the whole Scott thing." She told him, and he gave her an annoyed look. "Hey, it's not my fault that you can't really hide what you feel." Carrie told him. "And I won't bug you about Alex." She was fairly certain thae he wasn't even gay in the first place anyway. That wasn't going to help Stiles and Alex get together. Carrie grabbed the spoon to taste the sauce. She usually stayed over for dinner, because her older brother Peter was working so many hours as an EMT. She'd never eat. She'd slept over a lot, but not in Lydia's room after they'd started dating.

"I'm fine. I'm not crushing. Let it go." Stiles knew that neither of the would believe that. That's when Stiles' phone rang. It was from his dad's work. "Hello?" Stiles said, knowing it could be Munch or Fin, grt they were friends with his dad. They all worked together. He was surprised when it was Scott on the other end. "Um, hey, Scott." He couldn't stop the blush and Carrie and Lyds both gave him knowing grins. He tried to focus on Scott, who was asking him if he could watch his daughter for him. "You want me to babysit? I just met you. Are you sure? I mean, if you brought her over here my mom, my sister and her girlfriend would love it though."

That had been a concern. But Scott felt that Stiles was a good person. "Yeah, we _did_ just meet. But your dad seems like a really good guy. And I'm told you've babysat before. And I really have a good feeling about you." Scott was blushing. Thank God Dusty was out with Jackson and couldn't see his face. Scott had noticed how sexy Stiles was. And he also knew that he wasn't going to be able to do anything about it, because he was 18 with a baby. As cool as Elliot was, Stiles was still his kid. Scott knew Stiles was supposed to end up in college. Scott didn't think that he'd ever get to college. Rafe had spent his and Dusty's trusts before they could get to them.

"Well, yeah, I do have baby experience." Stiles agreed. "If you need a sitter, I'm there. Just bring her by. We're not far from the firehouse." There wasn't really a bad part of town in Beacon Hills. They lived in a small cul de sac about two blocks from "downtown". If you could really call it that. They agreed on a time Scott would be by (in about a half an hour) and hung up. Stiles put the lasagna in the oven. "Don't even, either of you." Stiles said, looking at both of them. Stiles just didn't want to hear the grief they were going to give him. "Hey, Ma, got a baby coming over." Stiles called out.

This brought his very tall mother, Olivia into the kitchen. She was 6ft, only two inches shorter than Elliot. She gave Stiles a sly look. "You're babysitting Lizzie McCall, aren't you?" She asked, noticing his blush when he nodded. Olivia knew Stiles was crushing on Scott. She was more open to the idea than her husband would be once he was clued in. Olivia wanted Stiles to be happy, even if that meant not going to college. She knew her husband was going to be reticent about Stiles not going to college as well. They had no worry about Lydia, that girl was very scholastic. She loved school. Olivia was very proud of her.

Half an hour later, Scott and Elizabeth and half her stuff was on the Stablers' porch. He rung the bell, holding Liz on his hip and the diaper bag on his other shoulder. The door was flung open, and Stiles stood there, and a tiny girl with long luxurious red hair stood behind him. "Hi, Stiles." Scott said, and they both stepped back to let him in. Scott went through the list of instructions, trying not to blush at the adorableness of Stiles. He was very surprised when Liz held out her tiny hands for Stiles. "Up!" She demanded and Scott had to admit that was a good sign. His daughter didn't just hand out affection easily. Scott supposed she was learning it from him. "You're just saving my ass. I've got to go the house so Munch can go home." Stiles introduced Scott to Lydia, and the other tiny diva who was lurking by. "Nice to meet you ladies." Scott said, aware of their scrutiny. He also thought he might know why. Although he was doing his best to keep from looking directly at anyone. Scott was very shy. And he didn't trust anyone, really. Except the Stablers. They seemed to be good people. Scott quickly said a hello to Olivia, whom Scott was starting to like quickly. "So, I'll make it up to you. Pizza party tomorrow. Sound good? Ice cream cake too." Scott leaned to say goodbye to his daughter, and she was a bit dismissive, Stiles had her attention.

After Scott had left, Stiles closed the door. His mom had taken the diaper bag. Stiles wasn't surprised that Liz liked him. Babies always loved him. He moved to the living room, and set Liz on the floor. The baby started crawling and found Stiles' coloring and drawing paraphernalia. "Crayons!" She declared, and everyone giggled. Stiles turned to look at Lydia, who was looking at the baby with fascination. "Do you think Uncle Fin's on the way here?" Fin and Munch were a couple, and occasionally, Fin would come hang out for awhile until Munch got off work. He just didn't want to be alone.

Lydia answered that question a bit absentmindedly. "No, I think he'll go home. And two, this child looks so much like Scott. And she's got the coloring skills of an eight year old." Lizzie was coloring away on Batman, and all of her wild colors were very in the lines. She looked at Stiles, who was surprised and mortified at the same time. "This is what you've got coming if you don't find someone else." She ignored the look Stiles gives her and watched as Olivia moved to sit with the baby. Lydia knew her mother wanted another one. She just didn't think that it was going to happen. Her dad was done with babies, Catholic or not.

About three hours later, Jackson and Dusty were leaving the porn store. They'd been getting some new toys. Jackson had seen a DVD with Dusty in it. They'd discussed Dusty doing those films, and they'd agreed that he would stop. Jackson didn't mind the stripping as much as Scott did. But he wanted the porn to stop. Jacks was folding his arms tightly over his chest. He was very angry. "You promised me, D. You promised me no more movies." He jerked away when Dusty tried to grab him. "No. I've never cheated on you. Yeah, I might flirt to get what I want, but that's not the same." He glared as Dusty started to smile a quirky smile. "You aren't doing this again. Or I'm done."

This hadn't been the way Dusty wanted it to go. "Okay, yeah, I said I wouldn't do them anymore. And I don't. But I needed extra money." Dusty said, and Jackson turned to look at him. Dusty pulled out a tiny black box and opened it. It was a sapphire, blue, and a gold band. "Will you marry me?" Dusty asked, wishing they'd picked a shop that wasn't so close to his face. "I love you, Jacks. Always. I know how it hurt you to lose Danny. But I've fallen for you in the year that we've been dating, and I think you feel the same way that I do. Let me make you happy for the rest of our lives." Dusty would have done this better if Jackson hadn't gotten so angry. Even if he _did_ get why.

Cobalt blue eyes filled with tears, and Jackson nodded, and Dusty slid it on his finger. They kissed, and _deeply_, and the crowd around applauded. Jackson grinned. "You are _so_ going to get laid." Jackson whispered in his _fiance's _ear. Boy, that felt _really _good to say. They moved down the street, holding hands. Jackson was sure they were on their way to the only gay club in town. Which was only called "the club" to those in the know. Jackson had very recently gotten them good fake IDs. Scott didn't like to drink, only smoke weed. And he was on medication as well. Jackson was concerned for Dusty, because he knew Dusty wasn't taking _his_.

Dusty let his thumb move over the back of Jacks' hand. "You know that I definitely am _always _down for that." Dusty was starting to be worried about his twin, though. Scott hadn't even been on a date in months. Dusty knew why, but Scott had to start trying at least. Dusty looked at Jacks. "You worried about Scooter too?" He asked, unable to help himself. Jackson set his eyes on him. "I'm sorry, I know it's the wrong time. But he's just… he's broken, Jacks. I _was_, and you helped patch me up. But Scott's still broken. I can't _not_ worry about him. Do we know anyone? I know he hates blind dates, but we have to do something about it."

"No, no we don't. I'm not saying don't help Scott. You know I love Scott too. But he's not really to start dating or anything like that. You're going to have to just let him do things when he's ready. You can't force anyone, baby." Jackson ran his hand through his brown hair. At his fiance's (that wasn't going to get old ever) sigh, he stopped their walking so he could look into Dusty's eyes. "You are the best twin brother ever. Truly. But trust me. Don't do any blind date things." Jackson made him promise, and then off they went. Jackson was very surprised they'd stopped at a bowling alley. "Oh my God, D, yes! It's been too long." This display of new emotion almost never occurred with him.

Dusty kissed him back and they went in for midnight bowling. Dusty rarely had nights off since he was stripping, but it helped with the rent and things, since Scott wouldn't let Dusty use it for rehearsal space. Or Jackson. Who was waiting three more months, and then his trust would kick in and they could all breathe easier. Dusty also felt bad that Scott had to be a third wheel in his own place. But they'd never be able to afford rent without Jacks. And it was a four bedroom, so Liz could have her own bedroom. She liked that, even if they had to push her crib up to the wall so she couldn't get out. There was so much of Kira in her. Dusty knew Scott had a hard time with that, too. He'd loved Kira.

By mid morning next day, Scott was back at the Stabler bouse to get Liz. He was going to go home and collapse, let Dusty and Jackson keep an eye on her. He rung the bell. When the door opened, it was Stiles, Lizzie was on the floor by his feet, holding onto Stiles' legs. "Hi." Scott said, trying not to notice how sexy Stiles was, taking care of Liz. "Papi!" Liz said, but she didn't move towards him immediately. She hung onto Stiles' legs. Scott wasn't jealous. He knew that Liz loved him. "Hi, babygirl." Scott said, and knelt to look into her brown eyes. "Did you have fun?" He asked, and she nodded. Scott stood then, eyes on Stiles. "Thanks for watching her. I owe you one definitely." Scott pushed curls out of his eyes, with his left hand, which held a ring. It was a silver snake ring on his middle finger. His eyes caught that Stiles saw it. Scott didn't want to have to tell him it was a gift from his brother. Because maybe it was better if Stiles thought he was married. Scott needed to get home and eat before he passed out. His tattooed body was getting too thin. Which was hilarious because he and Dusty both smoked weed. It usually gave you the munchies. Scott accepted the bag that he'd left with Stiles of Lizze's things. "Come on, babygirl. Papi needs a long nap."

The child hugged Stiles' legs tightly and then let Scott pick her up. She was just barely two years old. Scott and Dusty would actually be turning 19 soon. Stiles _may_ have done some peeking at Scott's Facebook. He couldn't help himself. Stiles kept his gaze on Scott. "You don't owe me anything. Mom _loved_ having a baby here to help watch over." Stiles couldn't stop the blush that covered his face. "Mom loves babies. And my sister and her girlfriend do, too." Stiles couldn't believe how sexy Scott was. Stiles was just falling deeper and deeper. It was cray, and he knew it. But for some reason, this guy got under Stiles' skin. "I'd invite you in but I know you're exhausted."

"Understatement of the year." Scott said, shaking his head and laughing. "I'll see you later." Scott bounced Liz on his hip and headed off, he had to get home. Those haunting brown eyes with the green flecks in them were still on Scott's mind. Stiles was giving him a read of a very good guy. Scott didn't want to lead him on. Scott could tell that Stiles had feelings for him. He did for Stiles, after such a short time, but still. Scott had to find a way to let Stiles know that this wasn't going to happen. Scott knew that Elliot would kill him. He was an overprotective kind of guy. Scott could already tell. Not that Scott blamed him. He was, as well. Lizzie was his world. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Stiles was just going to close the door when Casey Novak, his mom's best friend, came up. "Hey, Aunt Casey." Stiles said, stepping aside so she could come in. Saturdays were almost always Aunt Casey days. Olivia, hearing her, joined them. Lydia and Carrie were still sleeping. He moved to get himself something to eat, while his mom and Casey got down to their girl talk. Stiles still couldn't stop thinking about Scott. He just couldn't help it. And Stiles knew that his dad wouldn't let him date Scott. Even if Elliot thought Scott was a great worker and thought Lizzie was adorable.

Meanwhile, Scott got himself and Lizzie home. As soon as the door opened, she ran at Dusty, who was in the kitchen. She threw herself at Dusty's legs and clung to them. "Hi, D." Scott said, as he pushed the stroller in on itself to put it away in the hall closet. Along with her backpack of toys and extra clothes. Scott moved down the hall to join them. Jackson was there, too, cooking what looked to be brunch. "You're awesome, Jacks." Scott said, as he moved to get out a drink. He was ready to pass the fuck out. He was very tired. Even if he'd gotten a nap at the station.

Lifting his baby niece, Dusty said, "You need to go to bed." Dusty bounced her on his hip as he moved to go and get her booster seat. She held on as he got it and put it on her seat at the table. Dusty wanted to talk to Scott about Stiles, but not in front of his boyfriend and Lizzie. Dusty wanted to warn him off of trying to do anything with Stiles that could be construed as romantic. Dusty didn't want Scott to lose his job, and he also didn't want Scott and Liz's hearts broken when it ended. And Dusty knew it would. Stiles was still in high school. Scott wasn't. He'd had to get his GED. "So, how are you, Scott?" He asked casually.

Giving his brother a sharp look, Scott did his best to keep his tone jovial. "I'm fine, Dusty. Just a little tired." He knew what Dusty was trying to get at. And Scott didn't want to hear Dusty's lecture about Stiles. He knew it was a bad idea. That didn't mean that he wanted to talk about it. As if he could even _entertain_ the idea of being with Stiles. They both knew there was no possible way of Scott being with Stiles. Plus, their friend Isaac was trying to get into his pants. Scott didn't like Isaac like that. Never really had. Isaac Lahey was a very hard person to like, to get to know. You'd think they'd bond over abusive fathers. But no.

Jackson set a plate of food and juice in front of Lizziw. "Here you go, Lizzie." This was said a bit pointedly to get the twins' attention about Lizzie being privy to the conversation. Jackson was already tired of the argument about Scott and Stiles. He wanted them to focus on the band for awhile. Scott had a job, and they were going to be a little more flush than they had been. Dusty was still doing his stealing. Jackson had tried to talk him out of it several times. His boyfriend seemed determined to keep making money illegally.

When Jackson said what he did, Scott got quiet. He looked at Liz, who was giving him a very confused look. "It's okay, Lizzie. Everything is okay." Scott stood, without eating. "I'm going to go get some sleep." He pulled out some cash. "You guys can go grocery shopping with that, if you want." He knew that Dusty would use the opportunity to swipe some things, but still. At least it wouldn't have to be all of it. "Later, guys." He leaned and kissed his daughter and went up to shower at the speed of light and then crashed on top of his bed naked. He closed his eyes, trying to forget how gorgeous Stiles' eyes were. He wanted that boy, and it was hard to resist.

The next morning, Elliot was up and went down to get coffee. He found his wife, working on breakfast. He grinned and moved up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning, Livvy." He said against her neck. She shivered under his touch. She was making crepes. Some of her bloodline was French. Olivia had been taking a cooking class, and French foods came easily to her. Elliot was king of the takeout drawer. Just as he was sliding his mouth along Olivia's neck, Stiles, Lydia, and Carrie all came into the kitchen. Elliot groaned. "Always interrupted." Elliot said, looking into Olivia's eyes. She had this tiny smile on her face, and she seemed to be bursting with news.

"Okay. I have news." Olivia said. She and Elliot had gotten started early with their kids, right out of high school. That's why this next part made sense and filled her with joy. "I'm pregnant. We're having a new baby." She told them, and both the kids were overjoyed. Lydia loved babies. Elliot seemed confused and not sure he wanted anymore children. She kept her eyes on Elliot as the kids moved to go and get their crepes and the extra whipped cream and three Cokes. Olivia led Elliot out of the room and into the hallway. She folded her arms. "What's the deal with you? We tossed out my birth control, and you don't use condoms." She was wondering how this had escaped his mind. It had been recently.

Elliot looked at her. "I'm sorry, hon. I guess I just thought it would never happen. We tried for those five years after Lydia, and nothing ever happened. Not even any miscarriages. Which is a good thing. But I'm just…. We don't need a baby right now." He knew that was out of his hands, but they had to focus on Stiles and Lydia, too. "And we've got Stiles to worry about, he's got a thing for Scott. Scott is a great guy, but he's got _huge_ issues and a _child_." Elliot thought that was far too much for his son to be taking on. "Even if that baby is adorable." He knew his wife would agree. On the baby's looks, that was.

"Baby, we can't tell him who to have feelings for. Not to mention, you're acting like they're in a serious relationship. Or that they even _want_ one. You need to relax." It touched her so much that Elliot was protective. It was honestly why she fell for him in the first place. "I love you, Elliot. I'm having another of your children." Her eyes were misty. "And yes, we still could miscarry. But I _want_ to be happy about this baby. We've had so much go on and Casey's in remission and you know she's family. We deserve something good. That includes another gorgeous baby." She could see Elliot calming down. "I just need you to be on my side."

This got an immediate reaction. Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't you ever think that I'm not on your side. You should always know that. Liv, we've been together since high school. Even if I was a senior and you were a sophomore. But I love you, and I have been in love with you since I first saw you." Elliot had been sleeping with this girl Josslyn, and as soon as he'd seen Olivia, he'd ended things with Joss. Elliot pulled back to kiss her, and she kissed back. He broke away only to breathe. Elliot's stomach grumbled. "We should go eat, if we're going to spend the day with the kids." He still had no idea of the plan.

Later that evening, Scott woke to a buzzing of his phone. It was Stiles, and it was after 2 am. "'Lo?" He said, still pretty much asleep. Although he hadn't heard Dusty going out to steal, so that was good. "What's going on, Stiles? It's late." Scott didn't say that he'd slept for a very long time and he should be awake. Curls fell over his forehead. He turned around as he got up and there was a note from Dusty telling him where they'd be. But that was hours ago. He pulled a robe over his naked body and went on down to the kitchen. Scott just had this idea that if Stiles was drunk or something and calling him. "I'm tired, Stiles. I'll talk to you later." Bleary eyed, he got a Coke out of the fridge.

"Scott, I need you." Were the only words that were spoken before a scream cut off the phone connection.

_Moonlight on canvas  
Midnight and wine  
Two shadows starting to softly combine  
The picture they're painting  
Is one of the heart  
And to those who have seen it  
It's a true work of art_

_Oh the red strokes  
Passions uncaged  
Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
Oh the red strokes  
Tempered and strong (fearlessly drawn)_

_Burning the night like the dawn_

_Oh, the blues will be blue  
And the jealousy's green  
But when love picks its shade  
It demands to be seen _

_Moonlight on canvas  
Midnight and wine  
Two shadows starting  
To softly combine_

_**Author's note: So, yeah, another AU I didn't need to start. I wanted Dusty to already be in Scott's life. And I've been watching **__SVU __**here and there. I hope ya'll liked. We'll see where this is going. As long as your review isn't rude to be rude then I will be glad to get it. Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
